


Shade's Journal Three

by Devilc



Series: Shade's Journals [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Starman
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Shade, bed.  What more do you need to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade's Journal Three

I visited Jack Knight again earlier today. He finds it rather annoying when I just pop into his flat unannounced, which is half the reason why I do it so often. Annoying him is almost as much fun as annoying/jousting with Jay was.

"Ahhhhhh! You asshole! You know I hate it when you do this."

"And a very good morning to you too, Jack."

"I'll bet you come over when I'm gone."

"Oh, all the time. The state of your sock drawer is appalling. I assure you, Jack, if ever my life becomes so devoid of meaning, so empty that I have nothing better to do than snoop through your flat, I will return to a life of crime  in Keystone city, of course; though Manchester Alabama has distinct possibilities."

"Gawd, you and those speedsters..."

I had come to drop off a journal, but judging by the advanced state of chaos, I doubted Jack would be able to find my other volume any time soon.

"I'll just leave this here." I said, clearing off a space on the coffee table.

"Cool. Heyyyy, you gotta check this out," he said, taking me by the arm and pulling me towards his bedroom. "What do you think?"

He had replaced the Victorian four poster bed with a bed set in his beloved art deco. I was crushed, for we had spent many pleasurable hours in that venerable bed. (He had, no doubt, gotten an offer he couldn't refuse.) Whereas the former bed had had romantic gauze hangings, this one he had tastefully accented with Howdy Doody and Charlie McCarthy. Sigh.

Keeping my tone neutral I asked, "How long have you had it?"

"Oh, about 3 days. I got made an offer I couldn't refuse." He paused and his rogue's grin flashed across his face as he indicated the rumpled state of the sheets, "I, uh, inaugurated it last night."

"Ah, did we now?" Actually, I knew. I had planned to drop off the journal last night, but when I arrived in the living room, a scattered trail of clothes (leading to the hall which leads to the bedroom) as well as a muffled cry of "Oh, godohgodohgod!" made it clear that Jack was making one of the daughters of Opal City very happy. For a moment I had thought of watching from the shadows, but had decided against it. I want little more than peace and quiet and privacy, and if I can't respect the rights of others regarding these three, what right have I to them?

But I digress. In an instant, with ribbons of shadow I had shut the door and pulled the shades. I began untying my cravat.

"Shade? What are you doing?"

"What do you think, Jack? Your bed was inaugurated one way last night, now it's time for another."

"B-but, I've got plans for this morning." He licked his lips. His protest was weak, a note of excitement had crept into his voice.

"Do you really think I care?"

I'd learned several interesting things about Jack during our times together. One of which was that the Twentieth Century had finally come up with a term to describe an ongoing sexual relationship between two people who did not love each other; vulgar as it is, I must concur that Jack's little term, "fuck buddy" described the situation perfectly. Moving on, when Jack was "leading the dance," he liked to be very tender towards me, and I must say that I liked the novelty of taking the "feminine" role, for it deepened my understanding of myself and of relationships past. On the other hand, when Jack wasn't leading, he liked his partner to take charge  nothing S&amp;M  but he certainly wanted to know who's the boss.

But I've digressed yet again...Boring into Jack's blue eyes with my own, I smiled a deliberately "evil" smile, a relic from those days as a supervillain, and watched the excitement and the fear build. (I still had the touch, I noted with pride.) I sent writhing snakes of shadow spiraling up his legs into his shorts, his shirt. He gasped and wriggled in pleasure, eyes ablaze with desire.

Suddenly I flexed the shadow and tore his clothes from his body, noting with some amusement the smiley face motif on his boxer shorts. With the same shadows, I threw him face down on the bed. Hurriedly I unlaced my cravat and threw it and my jacket heedlessly on the floor. Scrambling on to the bed, I unbuttoned my fly, paused for a second so he could get a good look at what he was going to get, and ripped his ridiculous boxers down to his combat boots. (Jack likes to be taken with some article of clothing on.)

"Be gentle?" he whispered.

"Not bloody likely" I said as I thrust in, easing the road with a little shadow. His moan was music to my ears. Reaching around, I grabbed his swollen manhood and began to rudely work him from both ends.

"Ufh!...Shade...harder, harder" he panted and I obliged. After a few minutes of unbridled savagery, I felt him swelling in my hand and knew that he was close. When he came, hot spurts overflowing my hand and staining the bedding, he bit his lip so hard it bled. Barbaric as it sounds, the sight of his blood coupled with the feel of his seed sent me over the edge; I plowed him almost cruelly as I came. He groaned with pleasure as I spasmed into him.

We paused for a few seconds, sweaty, panting. Then I slowly withdrew, wiping myself on the sheets. After a moment or two, he rolled over, a beatific grin on his handsome face.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Always willing to oblige," I responded as I restored my cravat to its former state of propriety. "I shall see you in 2 weeks time, adieu." And with that, I made my exit.


End file.
